


Mayhem for One Piece (KidKiller)

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, building relationships, character build, head canons and ocs, smut in later chapters maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble and/or one-shots for KidKiller, may or may not be theme related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on moving my work over here from ffn. I have a Mayhem set for most of my favorite pairings, but I'll be separating them by pairing completely here on ao3. Like, this was one combined with ZoSan.  
> I really love KidKiller, I hope we get to see more of them. There are a quite a few head canons in these and some OCs to fill in for the Kid Pirates.

"Captain, we're ready to take off on your order!"

Kidd looked over his shoulder at his crew on the ship. "Alright, we'll leave in a bit. I have to go get something." Someone, he corrected in his head.

He left the dock and headed toward the west cliff face of the island. It was a small piece of rock in the South Blue, with only a few settlements. Kidd climbed up the rocky slope to the ruins of some brick buildings. Weather had eroded most of the structures, only a few walls remained in vague house like shapes.

Leaning against a wall facing the sea was a man. His blonde hair framed around his peculiar mask, a bloodied blade in his hand, and for all the world looking out of place and possibly dead sitting there.

He knew this man from his wanted poster. He was a loner and a criminal. The bodies of bounty hunters laid in heaps across the landscape. Kidd remembered the feeling of fighting alongside and with him. After dispatching the pathetic hunters who were after both their heads, they turned on each other. The blonde was ruthless in a fight. He attack immediately and had landed several blows on Kidd. The pirate captain didn't care. He loved the feel of blood lust radiating off the man. He only got that pleasurable feeling in a fight. It was one of the reasons why he picked fights with anyone he thought might be strong.

Kidd approached him, his heavy boots thumping across wet stone, sending pebbles scattering. There was no way the man didn't hear him coming yet made no sign of acknowledgment even when Kidd was only inches away.

The red haired man leaned down so that he was eye level with the stranger. His chest rose and fell in an even rhythm letting Kidd know he was indeed still alive. Kidd reached out to the man's face, his fingers brushing across the edge of the mask before he took hold of it.

A knife came up to his throat before he had the chance to remove the mask. "You should ask nicely." The voice reverberated behind the cool metal.

Kidd smirked. "Right, sorry." He pulled his hand away taking the mask with it.

Deep forest green eyes looked back up at him. There was no anger or annoyance displayed on his face like Kidd thought there would be, but rather mild confusion as to what the hell Kidd wanted with him. He reached out and took back his mask from the pirate. "Surprised to see I'm as human as you?"

Kidd laughed at his remark. "No. I knew you were human. As human as they come."

"Why did you remove my mask?"

"So I could look you in the eye when I ask you to join my crew."

"And be a pirate?"

"Can't make your reputation any worse…"

The blonde man sat there, staring at the captain, even after he had stood and walked away a bit. "Will the rest of you crew feel safe with me around?"

"If they get scared so easily they don't deserve to be on my ship. I need more people like you. Who will fight alongside me without regret. I'm going to the Grand Line to find One Piece and become the next King of the Pirates." He turned and headed back to where the blonde was still sitting. "What's your name anyway?"

"Now you ask?" He stood, still leaning against the wall. "I'm Killer. That's the only name I've ever known since that is all anyone has called me… A killer." There was loneliness in his voice.

"Well, now you're a pirate."

"I never agreed to join."

"I'm not giving you a choice anymore." Kidd pulled the man close and kissed him. A knife once again came up to his throat but was repelled before it could make contact with his skin. He stepped away with a smirk. "Come on, we've left the boys waiting long enough."

Killer watched him turn and make his way back to the dock. And for reasons unknown to him, followed.


	2. Food

Killer's place amongst the Kidd pirates was questionable but never questioned. He was the assumed first mate despite having joined later than others. He had a calming effect on Captain, was a voice of reason and second opinion. He was strong enough to hold his own in a fight against most, was well versed in culture and history of the different islands they sometimes ended up on. He could help with minor repairs, give first aid; he was Kidd's 'Jack of all trades'.

Most importantly, he was the best cook on the ship. Heat and Wire had been incredibly thankful for his joining on that fact alone. Not known to many, but Kidd was kind of a picky eater. He never complained because he knew of the harsh situations sea travel caused, but it was still obvious when he liked something and when he was eating because he had to.

"Thanks," Kidd grumbled as he took the bowl from the blonde. The rest of the crew had eaten and were out on the deck keeping watch. The waves were a little rough and choppy, the skies were clear, but the wind blew hard and a storm could fall upon them without mercy if they weren't careful.

Killer nodded silently. He turned back to tidying the kitchen. "Have you eaten?" Kidd asked out of the blue. Killer nodded again. Kidd scowled at the masked man's apathy. He had heard some of his men talk about Killer. How he never removed his mask, he even ate and slept with it on. Kidd knew that wasn't true. He had to take it off some time. Now that he thought about it, Killer would have a plate of food one minute, and then it would be gone the next.

"What if asked you take off the mask?"

"I'd tell you to fuck off." Killer turned to his captain.

"What if I ordered it?"

"Same, I might throw something at you though."

"Tch, why don't you take it off?"

Killer shrugged. He smiled at Kidd's annoyance. Not that Kidd could tell. Suddenly his captain handed him the bowl. Most of the stew was gone, but there was still a bit at the bottom.

"Here, have the rest, I'm full."

Killer took the bowl and brought it up to his mask and downed the last of it. Kidd stared disbelieving at him. When he lowered the bowl it was empty and his mask clean. Like it had gone right through metal. He watched his throat move as he swallowed the stew.

'The fuck!?' Kidd knew Killer had no Devil Fruit, he could swim and often did, normally the one to dive and pull him from the sea. He drummed his fingers on the table, and out of sheer annoyance, pulled the mask off Killer's face with a twitch of his hand. A knife followed the mask but veered off an inch away from Kidd's face and sank into the wood of the door.

Killer placed the bowl on the sink and sighed. "You're a sore loser, Captain."

"Really? 'Cuz it looks like I won." He waved the mask in his hand before the blonde snatched it back and walked out.


	3. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came from an idea I had about Kidd brushing out Killer's hair back when it was really long like on Saboady and then this happened

Killer wasn't sure why he had let Kidd brush his hair out, the fact that he volunteered should've been a big neon sign that something was up, when about fifteen minutes later, the red head was running his hands through it; pulling and tangling the blonde locks all over again.

He let out a defeated sigh as his back hit the bed and Kidd straddled him. Pushing off Captain's coat, Killer latched his mouth on to a spot against his neck causing Kidd to make a noise that wasn't allowed to be heard outside this room under any circumstances.

Kidd shuddered, momentarily losing control and letting his coat, bandoleer and belt slip to the floor. The cool air felt good against his heated skin. He looked down at green eyes waiting for him. Dragging his nails across Killer's scalp down to his neck, he pulled the man back up for a kiss. The blonde purred underneath him and rolled his hips slightly. Kidd smirked, grinding back in favor. He pulled slightly at Killer's hair, earning him a gasp and kissed his way down the exposed neck.

The blonde locked his leg around Kidd, arching against him as the friction between their clothed erections grew. Kidd buried his face against Killer's shoulder and hair as he came with low moan. He felt Killer shiver as his own climax passed him. He leaned down to kiss Killer deeply, only to get bit in the process.

"The hell was I thinking," His still booted foot kicked Kidd off the bed. "Letting you touch my hair..."


	4. Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the Florian Triangle

Kidd stomped angrily across the deck. "Next idiot who says their scared is getting thrown overboard!" His men gave him a wide berth and did their best to look busy.

"Hundreds of ships go missing in these waters every year." Killer said calmly. He leaned against the railing, looking out into the mist. "Kris said he heard singing a little while ago."

Kidd stood beside the masked blonde. None of his crew really sang, not unless they were drunk. "Singing?"

"From the mist." Killer waved his hand vaguely. "Bink's Brew, he said."

Kidd clicked his tongue. Kris spent most of his time in the crow's nest but with all the fog it was hard to see anything.

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"

An eerie melody made its way to them. In the fog they saw the silhouette of a large ship sailing beside them.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew,"

A stillness came over them. No one on deck moved. Kidd growled under his breath. He pulled a cannon ball toward him with a gesture of his hand and then sent it off in the direction of the strange ship. The sound of splintering wood was drowned out by a scream.

"Aaaahhh! I thought I was going to die! ...Except, I'm already dead! Yohoho!"

Kidd's eye twitched. "Get the oars out. We're leaving this crazy ass place."


	5. Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last October I did a Halloween theme challenge, some of them came out ok, but most of them were meh...

Kid drummed his fingers on the table, thinking about the latest issue at hand. "Did you check for rodents?"

"Yes." Killer sat across from him drinking his beer. Kid remembered the first time he had snagged Killer's glass and drank from the straw without thinking. Beer through a straw was the best and worst hangover he had ever had. He growled lightly. "Goblins?" Killer offered. They were both from the South Blue and knew of the old tale about goblins stealing food when they were about to celebrate.

Kid scoffed but there was a light smile on his face and the blonde knew who he was thinking of. "Cam and Sye are vegetarians, can't be them."

Killer laughed. "I knew that's who you were thinking of." He put his mug down. Cam and Sye were their shipwrights and brothers. They had pointed ears, crooked noses, and a small stature that often made people think of them as goblins. "Honestly though…"

"Why only pork?" Kid leaned back. "Fine, we'll just keep it off the ship until it dies of starvation or leaves."

"What if our thief doesn't only eat pork?"

"Why hasn't it stolen anything else?" Kid resumed drumming his fingers.

"Are you really complaining?"

"Yes… Don't goblins only steal chickens?"

"Sea goblins." Killer stated getting another smile out of his captain.

"Whatever. I'll ask Wire to keep an eye out and set up some traps." Kid rose from the table. "Or maybe I'll ask the boys if they can catch their cousins."


	6. Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warned you, some were meh

Killer leaned back against the railing, looking up at the night sky. Heavy booted steps approached him but he didn't avert his gaze. His captain stood near and gazed out at the dark ocean.

"Do you think there's life out there?"

Kid blinked. "Of course there is. There's tons of life in the sea."

Killer snorted and finally looked over to his captain. "I meant the sky." Kid looked up. "Beyond our world, past the stars."

"Do you ever consider taking your helmet off and getting a breath of fresh air?" Kid asked sternly, looking back to his most trusted crew mate.

The blonde laughed loudly. "Never mind."


	7. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one came out

"Did you see? The Massacre Soldier was on that ship. They say he's demon."

"Demon my ass…" Kid grumbled as he walked through town. Killer had to be one of the more civilized members on his crew. And he was way nicer than Kid. The red head had been hoping that after they left South Blue, Killer would've stopped being so damn reserved. But his reputation was greater than they thought. Which kind of made Kid happy, except it was causing the man not enter town. He said he didn't want to add to the locals problems. They were pirates damnit! Who gave a damn about what the locals thought or if their presence was making their lives worse?

By the time Captain made it back to his ship, he was in a horribly bad mood. "Where the fuck is Killer?!" He barked at Kris.

The small man jumped and almost dropped the Log Pose. He clutched it tightly to his chest. "I think he's in his room."

Kid stormed down into the ship and to the blonde's room. He didn't bother knocking, just slammed the door open. "Killer!"

Soft breathing answered him. He scowled at the sleeping form of the man he wanted to yell at. With a heavy sigh, Kid closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the stool next to it. He couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping man. Even though he kind of wanted to punch him. Now would be the time to do it, since he didn't have the helmet on.

Killer rolled in his sleep, facing Kid. It occurred to him how little he knew about the blonde. Like what had he been through? Why didn't he have a proper name? Why was Killer the only name he had ever known? Who did he massacre? Was he really a demon in disguise?

Kid reached out and ran a hand through the blonde locks. "The hell is wrong with me?" Dark green eyes fluttered open but Kid didn't pull his hand away. They had gone through this before, whatever this was, Killer didn't mind because he knew Kid wouldn't harm him and Kid still wasn't sure what he was doing. Well, he knew, he just didn't know why.

"Why do they call you a demon?" Kid stopped Killer's hand from reaching for his mask.

The blonde shrugged as he sat up. "Why do we call you Captain?" When Kid didn't answer he continued. "Because it is what you are."

"Bull shit." Killer raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes I am the captain. But the demon crap. You're not…" He trailed off. "Fuck, forget it."

"You're the only person I know who isn't afraid of me. That's why I follow you."

"What's there to be afraid of?"

"I wish I knew."

 


	8. Skeleton

"Aggh!"

Kid took a hasty step back and fell into Killer. They both landed in the wet grass beneath them, Kid half sprawled over his first mate.

"Captain?" Killer coughed lightly.

"It just startled me." Kid said gruffly, shoulders tensing in defense.

Killer nodded. "Care to get up?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kid stood and brushed off his pants before glaring at the skeletal remains that had chosen then to let gravity win and pull it from the nest of vines it had rested in for the past few decades. It swung back and forth before them, still tied up in a few vines, grinning down at the pair as only a skull could.

"Hey, we heard a scream. What's up?" Heat called from around the bend of the jungle trail.

Before Kid could say anything, Killer answered. "A skeleton fell and scared me." He laughed with the rest of the crew.

"Way to go Killer. We thought something was attacking." His crew mates teased and jabbed at him but he just shrugged it off and followed Kid farther up the trail.

"Thanks."

"Captain?"

"Nothing… Never mind." Kid stopped.

"You sure?" Killer held back his gasp as Kid swiped the helmet off his head. He was getting too used to that. The red-head leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Killer's breath caught in his throat. The helmet was passed back to him as Kid pulled away.

"I'm sure."


	9. Dragon

There was only one dragon in the South Blue. And even though it may just be legend and myth, it was honored throughout the sea. Especially where Eustass Kid came from. He had been raised on tales and festivals of the great dragon.

So, when he saw the Celestial Dragons, strutting there high hung heads through a town, it made his blood boil. They weren't dragons. Just bubble headed humans. As easy to kill as any other.

Killer placed a hand on his shoulder as he visibly glared at the fat woman waddling down the street, pretty slaves behind her and two big body guards watching for anything that might dare to harm her. He brushed Killer off and stood. "Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my energy." He stormed out of the bar, tossing Wire a coin pouch to pay for their drinks. The blonde followed him silently. "I don't need you to watch me." He snapped quietly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm going back to the ship." Killer walked by him and headed for the dock.

Kid snorted. He made his own way down the streets with a scowl. It wasn't long before he was at the harbor staring out at the sea. He sighed at the calming sight and wondered if there were dragons out there, like the one he had always admired growing up. He mildly pondered sinking the Celestial Dragon ship but that would just leave the fat lady to torment this harbor even longer. No one should have to suffer that.

Back on the ship he saw Killer stretched out across the railing, one foot planted on the deck, and his helmet on his chest. Kid raised his eyebrow. It was odd to see Killer without it on. He normally had to pull it off of him or he only took it off in his room when he was alone. Kid looked around the ship. He was alone. "You send Kris off?"

"To go help Lee with food." Killer replied.

Kid walked over to him and took the helmet. Killer opened a green eye and held out his hand. He was ignored as Kid turned it over in his hands. "How do you define a dragon?"

Killer sat up, taking his helmet back. "A force so great that its presence or absence effects the nature around it."

Kid blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting. "A lot of things are dragons then."

Killer shook his head. "There's more to it than that." He looked out at the sea. "The seas are dragons. The wind… Without them, are lives would be so different, we can't even imagine it."

"A person, can be a dragon too then."

Killer nodded. "Yes, many are…"

 


	10. Foreign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are connected. It started out great and then I flopped a bit at the end. So I had to wait before I continued it

Eustass "Captain" Kid did not get jealous. Or so he kept telling himself as he hovered outside in the hall, listening to the conversation happening between his first mate and the long armed weirdo. He hadn't been aware that the blonde was even into music. But why would he? When would that ever come up? He wasn't even all that angry at Killer. The man could strike up a conversation with anyone. It was useful. It's how Killer pulled information from unknowing sources, and Kid wasn't ungrateful for it. But he couldn't squash this annoying feeling in his gut. He wanted to walk over and just punch the lights out of his allied captain. That wasn't really anything new, except now he was considering acting on it.

Growling, Kid clenched his fists and stalked into the room. This was actually normal for him so the few he passed paid it no mind.

"Do you play an instrument?" Apoo was asking.

"No, I don't have an ear for that kind of thing. It's nice enough just to listen."

"Well, of course you don't hear things properly. You should take that helmet off."

"That's not gonna happen." Kid muttered loud enough for Apoo to hear him as he approached.

The musician look to the red head and then the blonde. Killer laughed lightly and shook his head no. "Well you're no fun." He relented.

Killer shrugged. "Cam. Sye. Please direct Apoo and his men to their rooms." The shipwright twins hopped off their perch from above in the rafters and waited by the door. "Have a good night." He waved before following Kid out the opposite side. "Hawkins has already retired for the evening."

"Hn," Kid grunted.

"Do you need me to do anything before I head out for the evening watch?"

"No."

Killer frowned behind his mask. Kid's shortened replies were bothering him. He didn't press the issue though and bade his captain goodnight.

* * *

"There's something wrong with your captain."

"Did your cards tell you that?" Killer turned to Hawkins. He watched as the man flipped over a card, reading something he couldn't see in them.

"No, I did not need them for this observation." He looked up. "You should do something about it before it becomes a problem."

Killer frowned. "I don't suppose you could tell me what the problem actually is?"

"You don't know?" Hawkins questioned. "You, like many others, hold your captain aloft and believe he's incapable of certain emotions and thoughts. But he's still human, you should remember this."

"Right," Killer tried not to sigh. Of course someone called the magician spoke in riddles. As he walked away, he found himself turning down the hall that would take him to Kid's room. If there was something wrong, he should be forward about addressing it. Dancing around Kid and the issue would only serve to irritate the red head. Despite what Hawkins said, Killer was aware of that something had been troubling Captain.

Killer knocked smartly on the wooden door. When he received no reply, he opened it and stepped in.

"Who the fuck- Oh, it's just you." Kid glared at him from his bed, dagger in hand like he was about to throw it in his direction. He laid back down, tossing the blade up in the air and catching it.

Killer made his way over to his captain. "What's wrong?"

Kid paused in his toss and catch with the knife to look over at Killer. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird."

"Have not." Kid argued, throwing the knife into a wooden post of the canopied bed with a heavy thunk.

Killer sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Captain," He sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you concern about something?" Normally, questioning Kid was dangerous, but he had little choice in the matter. There was scoff from behind him and a creak from the bed as Kid rolled over to ignore him.

Killer pulled off his helmet and shook his hair free. Looking over his shoulder at the younger man, he took in his scars and missing arm. Kid's metal replacement sat beside his foot on the floor. He dropped his helmet by the unattached limb. "You can tell me." Killer continued.

"I feel weird." The red head admitted after a moment.

"Weird? Like sick?"

"No. Like weird." Kid rolled back on to his back. "I'll get over it. Stop worrying."

The blonde sighed. "Ok."


	11. Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation from the last chapter

"Give up."

Kid glared up at the blonde, the urge to punch him for the suggestion roaring on his instincts. Killer was without his helmet; if Kid wanted he could make a direct hit with the blonde's nose. But then he saw the man's dark green eyes and felt himself calm just a little.

It was times like these that reminded Kid that Killer was older than him with a few more years of life beaten against him. His blonde hair was pulled back out of his face, allowing the captain to look at him fully. High cheekbones and strong jaw set the frame of his face, slightly lighter skin on his shielded face from lack of sunlight, and lost forest green eyes that stared unblinkingly back, Kid had come to love these features. Killer without his helmet was a rarity, and he learned to revel in the knowledge that Killer willingly took off the mask for him.

"You shaved." Kid decided to say instead of arguing with the blonde. He was honestly a little surprised at the lack of beard on Killer's face after all the hell he went through to grow and keep it.

Killer shrugged. "Lilly's lab blew up on me… again."

Kid gave a sympathetic sigh, a small smile twitching at his lips. "You look better without it." He laid back on his bed with closed eyes.

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Huh?" Kid had barely move to look at Killer again before he felt the weight of his first mate press him down in to the bed. All the metal in the room began to shake on reflex as Kid's eyes flew open angrily, hand twitching to call it all to him. Killer gazed down at him unimpressed and waited until Kid relaxed back. The blonde settled himself a little more comfortably, straddling over his captain's waist but still silent and waiting.

"What do you want, Killer?" Kid gritted out between his teeth.

Killer leaned over Kid a little more causing his bangs to hang heavily over his face. He traced the scar across Kid's shoulder to the stump where his arm used to be. A sigh left him, long and sad, like he'd been holding it for a while. Hawkins was right, he realized. He did hold Kid higher and believed he was incapable of falling to certain ordinary flaws. Like jealousy. His forehead touched Kid's chest, and he stayed that way, thinking.

Kid was jealous. And it was because of him. Something he shouldn't revel in, but a smile found its way to his lips anyway. What upset him was that it was Apoo that was causing Kid's jealousy. Killer huffed. His captain could be an idiot sometimes.

"I want you to give up and let me in for moment." He felt Kid still under him, a pause of breath and halt of the twitching muscles beneath his fingers.

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, you'll feel better." Killer was referring to how Kid had been out of sorts lately. The last time Killer asked, Kid had brushed him off with the reassurance it wouldn't last. But it had been weeks since then, and Killer had learned of Kid's growing anger toward Apoo's friendliness.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up, I don't…" Kid trailed off as Killer straightened a bit and pulled his hair back completely. The red-head got lost again in the cool dark green of Killer's eyes. He wasn't even aware of Killer taking his own hand and bringing it up to his lips until he felt warm breath tickle his fingers. Each kiss across Kid's knuckles came with a gentle whisper the blonde was sure his captain couldn't hear.

He moved back over Kid to lean down close to the red-head's ear. "Whatever it is," Because Killer knew better than to openly tell his captain that he was jealous of Apoo. "You needn't worry about it. I have your back, even if it means dying." The hand he was still holding clenched in his grasp. "I will never betray you or leave you." Chapped lips pressed against Kid's temple briefly. "Even if you don't let me in or trust me, my life belongs to you."

Kid opened his mouth to argue or at least tell Killer to shut up and stop spouting nonsense. The words never left him though, and he couldn't explain the odd tightness in his throat or the heat building in his chest.

"But if you would, just once, give up and let me in, let me help you…" Killer paused as Kid let out a shuddering breath.

He pulled Killer close to him and buried his face against the man's shoulder. Thankfully, he stopped talking and allowed Kid to just hold him. A small voice in Kid's head was laughing at him.

_You gave up to this man a long time ago. Stop acting tough._

Kid agreed with a shaky laugh. "Ok, don't make me regret this."


End file.
